


Burning Candles

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Candles

**Author's Note:**

> For Alara Rogers, Christmas 2001.

Charles Xavier visited him on the 25th of December, which shouldn't have meant anything much to a Jew. If the fool wanted to martyr himself on the single holiday he took every year, that was his business. Erik set up the chess board as usual, and played badly for ten whole minutes before weakening.

"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?"

"Nowhere important. I stayed long enough to unwrap my tie and nod appropriately." He went back to the game and didn't mention it again.

Magneto lost more quickly than usual, preoccupied with trying to feel irritated instead of grateful.


End file.
